


Resurrection

by toesohnoes



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the shadows, Jerry waits for the sun to set so that he can enact his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12381405043/jerry-can-see-the-sunlight-shining-at-the-end-of).

Jerry can see the sunlight shining at the end of the tunnel, but he can’t go out and greet it. If he tried, his skin would sizzle and burst into brilliant all-consuming flame - and he isn’t suicidal. Not even close. He’s a survivor, always has been, always will be.

And it’s going to take a whole lot more than a little human runt to take him out.

Staring at the sunlight, he flexes his fist and imagines what is going to happen come night-fall. It’s been a long year, clawing his way back from the dead, his body repairing itself cell by cell. It’s a pain that no mortal would have survived; no one would have wanted to.

All that pain, all that burning, aching agony, and he had survived it because of one thought: Charley Brewster.

He’s going to wring the kid’s neck.

There are too many things that he wants to do to him, and most of them involve a lot of blood and gore. He wants to feel that boy’s blood pumping its way into his mouth; he’ll swallow it down while Charley thrashes against him, struggling as his heart beats its last.

Eyeing the setting sun, Jerry estimates that he only has to wait another few minutes, then the hunt can begin. It isn’t the thought of killing Charley that excites him, that makes him feel alive against for the first time in such a very long eternity.

Death is boring. He wants more than that.

He wants to break Charley first - he wants to introduce him to the kind of pain most humans can’t even imagine. He wants to stare at him broken on the floor, and he wants to hear him beg for mercy. If he does it right, if he pleads sweetly enough with those whorish lips, maybe Jerry will take pity on him and take him to bed over night, fuck him hard and harsh and then throw him back into his cell before the sun rises.

The thought of it alone makes him swallow in anticipation.

When Charley’s properly broken, when his mind is nothing more than pain and fear, that’s when Jerry will really take pity on him. He’ll kneel down in front of him and thread his hand through his hair while Charley’s head hangs limp on his neck, too defeated to even meet his eyes any more.

When Charley begs him for the end, “please,” falling from trembling lips, Jerry will finally show mercy: he’ll split a vein open and let Charley drink from him, the final insult for a wannabe hunter. It’s going to be the sweetest victory he’s ever had; he can hardly wait to find out just what kind of vampire Charley will make. They are going to rain blood down upon the land. With Charley at his side, broken and turned, Jerry thinks he could make the world itself kneel at his feet.

Outside the tunnel, the sun finally dips below the horizon. Jerry bares his fangs with a satisfied snarl and heads out, triumphant, into the night.


End file.
